Crying in the Night
by CeffylGwyn
Summary: A psychotic mass-murderer is on the loose in Ystad, murdering pretty young women. Wallander and Martinsson are on the case, but when things go wrong, Magnus finds that the one thing he has to hang on to, are the memories of a woman with dark hair and green eyes. His Anja. Hallow'een Special ONE-SHOT. *COMPLETE*


**A/N:** Well hello dear readers! This is a one-shot I dreamed up today as a Magnus/Anja *Special Edition* for Halloween. For those of you who don't know, Anja is my OC from my other Wallander fic - 'A Feeling I Could Be Someone' - if you haven't already read it, I suggest you do before reading this. It's basically fluff, with a little bit of crime interspersed, so hope you like it, and no-one's OOC!

Best wishes to all those on the East Coast of the US. My thoughts are with you!

Happy Halloween everyone! :)

ENJOY!

* * *

Magnus was running, his heart pounding in his chest as his body strained and stretched to reach the cellar in time. Wallander and he had been casing the large warehouse for days, waiting to see if their murderer would appear. Someone had been slaughtering young women, leaving their mutilated bodies throughout Ystad as a message to the police force. At first, nothing had seemed to link the girls to each other, until Wallander, studying Magnus' profiles of the victims, had noticed each of them had visited a certain nightclub within the last week. That was their clue. That was what lead them here.

Magnus barged through a doorway, his gun at the ready, and only just managed to get his arm up in time as a chair leg descended on his head...

• • •

_~ Two Weeks Before ~_

_"Magnus, what are you doing?" Anja grumbled, looking over at him groggily as he got dressed. With a huff, she rolled over and checked the clock, "It's three-thirty in the morning!" She groaned, burying herself back into the pillows and white sheets. "Are you insane?"_

_Magnus shrugged with a smirk in reply as he pulled on a shirt over his head. "Wallander says we've got an emergency."_

_Anja's head shot up off the pillows at that, and she turned to fix her green eyes on him, watching as he pulled on a pair of jeans. Quietly, she slipped from the bed and padded over to him, tipping their cat Fluffy off the bed in the process. _

_"What did Kurt say?" Anja asked softly as she fixed his collar and did up the buttons on his shirt._

_Magnus sighed, and ran a hand through his curls. "Woman's been found dead in her home. Pretty nasty business. Kurt said it looked like she'd been beaten to death, and is completely unrecognisable." he said, watching with a smile as Anja worked down his shirt, the corner of her tongue sticking out between her lips in concentration. "Don't think too hard, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."_

_Anja glanced up and glared at the curly-haired man, blue eyes sparkling as he teased her. "There, you're presentable at least." she sniffed primly, and pushed him gently in the direction of the front door. "Go on and be a detective. Just TRY not to get TOO dirty, because I refuse to clean blood off your laundry after what happened last time."_

_"I'll try." Magnus replied with a smirk, as he gave her a quick kiss goodbye, before heading out the door. "Can't promise anything."_

• • •

They were too late to help the girl, Magnus could see the blood, staining the concrete floor. This murderer truly was a mad-man. Six girls dead in two weeks. All because they were unfortunate enough to sip the wrong drink at his favourite night-club. He was completely insane.

Magnus and Kurt had been stuck there since 5 PM. It was now 9 PM. The mad-man, Karl Schinger, had almost managed to knock him out, but Kurt had fired a shot - Missed of course, Magnus thought grimly - and scared him off further into the cellar.

When the pair had tried to arrest him, he had somehow pulled out a gun and fired on them. Only when they had reached for their phones to contact Lisa and Anne-Britt, had they realised that Magnus had left his in the car 'Are you really that stupid Magnus?' and Wallander had forgotten to put his on charge 'Obviously only as stupid as you are.'. So now they were waiting as precious minutes ticked by, for someone to realise that they had not re-appeared in the office, were not answering their phones, and for that same person to figure out where they had gone.

Magnus couldn't help the exhaustion that stole over him, and dimly, as his eyes fluttered shut, he realised Anja would be worried.

• • •

_"How do I look?" Anja asked as she appeared in the doorway to the bathroom, languishing against the frame._

_Magnus, glanced up at her, and almost fell off the bed in shock. "I thought the idea was to look scary not sexy." he managed to reply dryly. His mouth dry as his eyes traced the curves Anja's costume outlined to perfection. "Saying that, you look like something straight out of hell."_

_The devil-Anja smiled roguishly at him, sashaying across the room in her red heels and kneeling in front of him on the bed. "Why thankyou." she replied, batting her eyelashes at him innocently as she leaned over towards him for a kiss, giving him a splendid view of her cleavage,"I am glad you...appreciate it."_

_"How could I not?" Magnus remarked, as she leaned towards him. "But I'm not sure I want the rest of the force to appreciate it as well."_

_Anja smirked as she kissed him chastely on the lips, pulling away before he could deepen the kiss. "That is such a shame Mr. Martinsson." she said sweetly, as she stood back up, adjusting her dress to sit a little lower, "But you mustn't be a bad sport. It is YOUR work's Hallow'een party after all, not mine. Speaking of which, we're going to be late if we don't get a move on!"_

_"Fine." Magnus growled as he heaved himself up, and pulled on the cloak that supposedly made him look like Dracula (a fact which he didn't believe for one moment), "But don't expect me to move more than ten feet away from you at any point tonight. You're too damn sexy in that for your own good, it's not conducive to a hit-on-free night."_

_"Stop complaining Magnus!" Anja said, her jubilant laughter echoed around the apartment as the Vampire and his Devil walked out the door._

• • •

Magnus opened one eye groggily, and then the other, starting when he remembered where he was. Kurt looked over at him from his cramped position on the other side of the door and gave him a tired smile "How long have I been asleep?" Magnus asked, suddenly annoyed (mostly with himself) that he had drifted off.

"I don't know Magnus, I don't have a watch, an hour, maybe two." Wallander replied with a shrug as the younger man checked his watch. When Magnus saw the time, he swore. He'd been out for at least five hours.

"You could have woken me up Kurt!" he growled angrily, rubbing his tired eyes free of dreams, Anja's green eyes still imprinted on his mind. "Has he moved?"

"Not yet, but he will." Kurt said grimly as he stood and disappeared around the corner.

• • •

"I'm sure they'll be fine Anja." Anne-Britt said kindly, but her eyes were worried.

Anja smiled back at the older woman in thanks, but she felt as if all the life and hope were draining from her body, every minute Magnus didn't appear. Desperately, she held back the hollow feeling that threatened to overcome her.

Every time he left the apartment, part of her was terrified that he would go one day, and never come back. Her father had done the same, but for Magnus it was different. She knew, if he didn't come back, it would not be of his own choosing, like it had been her fathers; but because something had gone wrong.

He hadn't come home last night, and now she was here. With Anne-Britt in a police car out the front of the warehouse which Magnus and Kurt had entered the afternoon before. They were still inside, and backup had only just arrived. The two men had forgotten to take their phones with them, and it was only Anne-Britt's sheer intelligence and instinct, that the rest of the force had figured out where the pair had gone.

Several officers had entered the building moments ago, and Anja was waiting anxiously with Anne-Britt for any sign of the partners. She half expected, and dreaded seeing the officers carrying out the prone body, limp and lifeless of the tall man with curly hair whom she had given her heart to.

Anja couldn't take it any longer, she needed to breath, to get some fresh air and free herself from the claustrophobia of the car. Quickly, she opened the door, and stepped out, shutting it behind her. Trying not to think of all of the terrible things that could have happened, she tapped her fingers on the roof of the car and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a shout somewhere nearby and her eyes flew open just as a tall man, in a shirt and jeans came out of the building. "Magnus!" Anja cried out, her heart stopping, and then starting once more as she ran towards him. He looked tired, a little dirty and his eyes were glazed; but as soon as Magnus saw the woman coming towards him, his world refocused. With a laugh, he picked her up when she jumped into his arms ecstatically, wrapping her legs around him and hugged her.

"Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. Again." Anja said fiercely, punctuating each word with a kiss, and circling her arms around him tighter; as if she were afraid he would disappear. "I was so worried!"

"That is comforting." Magnus teased, his blue eyes sparkling with tired mischief as he smiled back at her. "I did expect you to be, and you have almost exceeded that expectation."

"Almost?" Anja raised her eyebrow questioningly.

Magnus cocked his head and smiled at her, "Well we're not home yet are we?" he whispered suggestively, his hot breath on her neck sending shivers up her spine.

"No...we're not." Anja replied, cupping his face in her palm as she kissed him once more, putting all her love for him into that one action. "But we will be soon."

**~ FIN. ~**


End file.
